


Beach Break

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day At The Beach, Gen, Self-Indulgent, post-mechonis core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: The crew take a break at the beach before going after Zanza.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Beach Break

**Author's Note:**

> The minor/background relationships is basically vague ship tease that you can choose to see or not see with a buncha combos (prolly including ones I didn't mean for)

“Ta-da!” Fiora twirled around, smiling as she showed off her new chassis. “Egil and Vanea did such a good job, didn’t they?”

“A body that can swim in water for extended durations.” Egil, looking quite uncomfortable in the swimming trunks Shulk had found for him, spoke up. “You’re better off than us Machina.”

“Indeed.” Vanea adjusted her own swimming bottoms, and Reyn decided he needed to speak up.

“Vanea, you don’t have a, uh, swim top on…”

“Oh, yes.” Vanea gestured to her breasts. “Machina don’t have nipples, so I had no need for one.”

“That sounds almost nice.” Sharla adjusted her own bikini top. “These things are impossible to keep inside a top half the time.”

Vanea seemed to have piqued interest at that. “Is that so…?”

Dunban cleared his throat. “Now isn’t the time for that, though, is it? We’re trying to have a little beach day, after all.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Vanea pulled off her hat, her hair falling around her, and she turned to Egil. “Your turn.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Egil…”

He sighed, but relented, pulling off his hat and revealing he did indeed have hair. All put up in a bun, keeping it right out of sight. For a moment, the group was almost shocked. He really had hair…

“Wow…” Shulk was the first one to actually speak up. “You both have such nice hair.”

Vanea chuckled. “Thank you.”

“Ah…” Egil cleared his throat, looking away. “Thank you.”

“Riki no want to wait any longer!” Riki spoke up, hopping up and down. “Riki wants to have fun at beach!”

“I agree, let us go have some fun!” Melia smiled, grabbing Reyn by the arm and dragging him along towards the sand.

Judging by the looks on her and Riki’s faces, Reyn was in for a world of trouble. Not that he seemed to realize that, even as Melia laid him down in the sand and told him to just relax. Oh Reyn, too dense for his own good…

Sharla seemed to consider going after them, only to decide against it when Dunban clearly needed some help setting up his chair. The two of them, seemingly the most mature of the group, quickly settled down to rest.

Fiora went running right into the water, happily swimming about as Shulk joined her with a snorkel, seemingly planning on diving a bit to see what he could find. Vanea rested her feet in the water, watching the two, as Egil sat off to the side by himself.

Of course, this was just the beginning, which Reyn was the first to realize, in not the funnest of ways.

\--

Reyn was feeling weight piling on top of him, and he wasn’t sure what it was. Well, he had an idea, and he really wanted to say something… But he decided to pretend that it wasn’t happening… For the sake of Melia.

She had just seen her brother and people get transformed into Telethia. If burying Reyn in the sand would make her a little happier, he would take it like a champ. What was a little sand, anyway?

Of course, that didn’t mean Riki was free of sin. When he got out of here and pretended he didn’t see it coming, that fuzzball wouldn’t see him coming! That was for sure!

“Reyn…” Melia’s voice held a tinge of a giggle. “Have you not noticed what we’re doing yet?”

“Reyn’s head thicker than Mechon armor!” Riki laughed. “Reyn no realize until he opens his eyes.”

Well, time to do his best acting! He opened his eyes and let out a groan. “You two are really trying to bury me in the sand? What a buncha jokers you are!”

“I apologise, but…” Melia hid a smile behind her hand. “You semed the easiest to put in this situation?”

“Oh yeah, well from my point of view, you’re easy to put in a watery situation!”

She blinked a few times, tilting her head. “What do you--”

He pulled himself out of his sandy prison, seeing as they didn’t pack him in too tight, and he lifted up Melia, earning a shriek. He ran right for the water and jumped in, taking the High Entia princess with him.

“Reyn…!”

\--

Sharla watched Reyn drag the shrieking Melia into the water with a sigh as Riki waddled over to her and Dunban. “Reyn really doesn’t know how to treat a lady, does he?”

“Hm? Seems like they’re having fun to me.” Dunban looked over before settling back in his seat. “Don’t worry about them, Sharla. We should take this time to relax ourselves.”

“Riki agree!” Riki nodded. “Dunban and Sharla like Dada and Mama of group, and need rest.”

“Wait just a minute!” Sharla sat up with a frown. “Who said I’m the mother of this group?!”

“To be fair, Sharla, you are always looking out for us, like a mother would.” Dunban shrugged. “I’m surprised to hear I’m the father, though. What about you, Riki?”

“Riki is a Dadapon, but Dundun like Dadapon, too!” Riki nodded. “And Dundun a little more mature than Riki, so Dundun gets title!”

“I see.” He chuckled and looked to Sharla. “Sounds like we should be honored to be this ragtag group’s parents.”

She sighed, sitting back again. “Speak for yourself! Makes me feel like I’m some sort of a stick-in-the-mud.”

“Mothers can be quite fun, though.” Dunban rubbed his chin. “Does it really bother you that much?”

“It’s not too bad, but…” Sharla shook her head. “Still! I’m not that much older than the rest of them!”

“Now, now, Sharla.” Dunban chuckled. “You’re just an incredibly young mother.”

“Dunban…!”

\--

Fiora let out a laugh as Melia pulled herself from under the water, shaking out her poor wings with a pout. Reyn had really just done that, and, well… Fiora wasn’t going to be to blame when she refused to talk to him for a week!

“Hey there, Melia, glad you could join me in the water!” She kicked her legs a bit as she came to a stop next to her. “I was afraid it would just be me and Shulk!”

“Ah, well, it seems Reyn had other plans.” She shot him a look before turning back to Fiora with a smile. “It is nice to spend some more time with you. How have you been feeling since…?”

“I’m fine, Melia.” She placed her hand over Melia’s when the High Entia rested it on her chest. “I’ll make it through this all, for now, we should focus on fun.”

Melia’s lower lip quivered, but she nodded. “Of course, Fiora. If that’s what you want.”

“It is!” Fiora held Melia’s hand and began pulling her along. “Now come on! Let’s have some fun!”

“A-ah… yes!” She started to swim along, the girls leaving Reyn in the dust. “But please, slow down! I cannot swim as fast as you!”

“Oh come on, you’ll be fine!” Fiora grinned at her and continued at her pace. “See? You’re keeping up with me as is!”

“Fiora…!”

\--

Vanea chuckled as she watched Fiora pull Melia along. It was always nice to see those two getting along. Though she was curious… Where had Shulk gone to? He’d gone under quite a while ago, was he in trouble…?

“Hi, Vanea!” Speak of the devil, he surfaced near her, holding some sort of gadget in his hand. “Where is Egil?”

“He’s over there, being lonely as usual.” She gestured towards where he sat. “You wish to show him that, I suppose?”

“I sure do. I want to ask him what exactly it is…” He paused, looking at her. “I would ask you, of course! But I think Egil needs to come out of his shell a bit so--”

She laughed, holding up a hand. “Do not worry, Shulk. I understand, go ask him.”

He smiled as he pulled himself out of the water. “Thanks, Vanea.”

“It’s nothing, just promise me you’ll keep being there for my brother. He…” She looked over at him, eyes soft. “He needs a friend.”

“Of course, Vanea.”

And with that, he was on his way towards Egil, though going quite quickly. It worried Vanea for a moment, seeing as there was so much debris on the beach, but… She supposed she could leave him to it.

Well, until he tripped face first into Egil.

“Shulk…!”

\--

“And to think I just came by with some water for you all…” Linada’s chuckling voice made Egil groan more than the (now unconscious) Homs on his chest. “But I’m not sure you or Shulk will need anything.”

“Linada…” He sat up and took two cups from her with a sigh. “I’ll wake him up, go give everyone else their water.”

She chuckled again. “Of course, of course…”

And with that, he was alone with Shulk. Downing his own water, he set the cup to the side and shook the Homs awake. “Come on, now. Linada brought you some water, you should drink it.”

“Egil…?” He rubbed his head. “What happened…?”

“You tripped and fell right onto me.” He placed the cup at his lips. “Drink.”

Shulk didn’t have to be told twice, taking the cup and drinking it down, before pulling out a Mechon piece. “Thank you…”

“Is there a reason you’re showing me this?” He took the piece from Shulk and smoothed it in his hands. “Curiosity, maybe?”

“That’s exactly it!” Shulk nodded. “I’ve never seen this piece before, so I was hoping you would--”

“Hey! You guys!” Fiora was now waving at them. “Come on! We’re gonna play volleyball and we need two more players!”

“Oh, well, we should do that!” Shulk stood up, forgetting what he was saying and starting towards them. “Come on!”

Egil shifted where he sat a bit. “I think I will sit this one out.”

“Egil…!”

\--

Shulk had dragged Egil over into the fun, somehow, and now it was time to set out the ground rules. Reyn cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention. “Alright! We’ll split into two teams, four people each!”

“Huh?” Riki tilted his head. “But Riki and friends comes to total of nine people…”

“Don’t think you’re playing, fuzzball.” Reyn picked him up by his hair. “You’re the volleyball!”

“W-what?! But Riki is Heropon, not volleypon!”

“Aw, please, Riki?” Fiora batted her eyelashes. “I’ll cuddle you plenty if you agree!”

“Hmmm…” Riki thought for a moment. “Okay, for Fiora Riki will be volleypon.”

“You’re too easy.” Reyn shook his head. “Well! Time to make our teams! How do we wanna do this? Boys versus girls?”

Vanea and Egil stared blankly at him in response to that. “Machina do not experience gender as you do.”

“Oh, right… uh…”

“I know!” Sharla slammed her fist into her palm with a smile. “Egil and Vanea are our newest members, right? Have them be team leaders and choose.”

Reyn, thankful for the save, nodded in agreement. “Yeah! That’s perfect!”

“Alright, then.” Egil sighed. “I suppose we can do that…”

The group watched, expecting Egil to ask Vanea to go first. It just seemed like something he would do, to start making up for all the mess he had made or something--

“I will be picking first, as I am older, Vanea.”

They all looked at him in shock, except for Vanea, who simply sighed. “Your competitive streak is showing, brother.”

“I am not one who likes to lose, you know that.” He put a hand on his hip. “Now will let you let me choose or not?”

“Go ahead.”

“I’ll take Fiora, the strength of a Face Unit will come in handy.” He pointed at her and she made her way over with a hum.

“Then I will take Reyn.” Vanea gestured as he made his way over. “His strength is quite impressive as well.”

“I see. Then I will take Dunban, his speed will be a boon.”

“And I will take Sharla, her cool-head will make things go smoothly.”

Now it was down to Shulk and Melia. Both bright, but… not exactly the most athletic. From the way Shulk saw it, Melia was a better choice, since he was horrible at sports… So he prepared himself and…

“Shulk, come here.” Egil gestured with a finger and Shulk made his way over like a confused puppy. “This means you will have Melia, Vanea.”

“That is fine by me.” Vanea nodded. “Let us begin!”

\--

Volleyball was going alright, Vanea thought, until her nail got stuck in Riki. She froze, pulling him off and feeling quite bad as she placed him down. “I am very sorry, Riki!”

“Ouch! Riki’s behind hurts!” Riki rolled around. “Sharla, will you heal Riki’s behind?”

Sharla sighed as the other team crossed the net to check up on him. “Can you not ask like that?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this!” Shulk focused and… “Light Heal!”

“Shulk save Riki’s behind…” Riki stood. “But oh, Riki no want to play volleyball anymore…”

“That’s fine.” Vanea knelt and pat his head. “We’ll just find other things to do…”

“Like, say, get on with your fight with Zanza?” The all turned at the sound of a voice and Shulk gasped.

“Alvis?”

“In the flesh.” He nodded. “To think you’re all taking a beach day when the world is ending… Not what I expected from you.”

“We all needed a break after the Mechonis Core, to be fair…” Fiora rubbed the back of her neck. “We’ll get right back on it tomorrow, though!”

“Fair enough, I suppose…” Alvis hummed as Shulk continued to stare at him. “Perhaps I’ll stay.”

As he said that, Egil picked up Riki by the hair. “If you try I’ll beat you with this Nopon.”

“Ah. Perhaps I should start running, instead.”

_ “Riki really no like this.” _


End file.
